customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
When Heroes Arise
When Heroes Arise is a story by Pokermask. It's built as a rewrite of the 2010 storyarc in the Hero Factory storyline. Story Prologue As their drop ship was closing in towards New Stellac City, Preston Stormer, Von Ness and Thresher discussed their mission. They had gotten a task from the Hero Factory to investigate the current situation of the city as an alarm had been sent to them just twenty minutes before. There were no details explained, no information of their job, nothing. They were simply told; "Find out what's going on back there". Frustrating as it might have been for all of them, they knew that it was their job as a team to provide the best security they could. Thresher, Stormer and Ness were all part of the Alpha 1 squad, the first in the Hero Factory's history. Thresher was the leader and the most skilled and dedicated of the team. Not many of the heroes in the Hero Factory knew him that well, but he was still highly respected. Von Ness was more of a shy and socially akward type, not speaking with many people, other than his teammates. He never considered himself very heroic in comparison to Thresher, and didn't wish to take many responsibilites. Stormer was the one the other rookies would look up to, as he was more skilled and more agile than the others. Many saw him as the "second in command" type of guy, because of how his teammates used to look up to him. As the ship was preparing for landing, Thresher made sure to give his orders. "Alright, ladies" he began. "We'll get out there to investigate the problem and then we get back to Makuhero, as fast as we're done. Remember, keep your weapons with you at all time. Lord knows, what might happen out there" "You're ready?" Stormer gently asked Von Ness that sat beside him from the left. "Yeah... sure..." Von Ness said with uncertainty. "Dang it! Pull yourself together! They depend on us to learn our job and fight as true heroes." "Stormer's right. The more you doubt yourself, the more you lose your strength. Let's get moving" ---- The sun was going towards evening. The three heroes made sure to look at their surroundings if there was something strange. Every building, every corner they could reach, but it seemed like there was nothing to be noticed. Thresher was about to give his orders to go back to the drop ship, until a loud explosion was heard, north from their position. A huge robot had spotted them and seemed to be attacking them. It was taller than all of the buildings that were surrounding it, carrying gigantic guns on each of it's shoulders, it's fists were the size of huge boulders and on it's head, a green light was shining in fury upon it's spectators. "Open fire!" Thresher shouted and in one second, he and Stormer were now holding up their weapons, shooting at the monstrous drone, but it just didn't seem to get knocked down that easily. It blasted a huge shot towards the two fighters, and both of them jumped in different directions to avoid the blast. Thresher got back on his feet quickly and proceeded in fighting off the robot. Stormer lay on the ground, making sure to check if he had gotten an injury as he had gotten the feeling that his right leg didn't seem to have landed right. There didn't seem to any sign of damage, so he got back on his feet and continued to help his leader. Von Ness was standing in the background, shaking with fear. He knew he was armed, just like his teammates, but somehow he just couldn't find the strength to pick it up. He slowly walked backwards, and then just ran towards the drop ship, staying there as he saw his teammates fight the robot. As he watched, he felt ashamed of his own actions. This was the one chance he had gotten to show his worth and he blew it. Why did he deserve to be called a hero, when he was going to be the one to stand in the shadow? It was at this moment when the giant drone opened fire towards Thresher and in a huge blast, he flew backwards as the shock wave from the attack hit him. Stormer saw this and looked in despair. He ran quickly towards his leader, avoiding attacks from the giant robot and then carried him on his back. He ran towards the drop ship were Von Ness was standing as he had watched the battle. "Quick! Get supplies!" Stormer demanded. "Wait!" Von Ness objected. "Shouldn't we get backup?!" "This is not a discussion, Von Ness! We came here to solve the problem and we're gonna solve it no matter what, so stop hiding yourself and make sure he's okay" "We need backup, Stormer! How on earth are we going to take this thing down by our own?! I'm not going to do anything until we get some help." Stormer felt rage boiling all over his body. He could not believe what Von Ness was saying. Why should they give up now when a city's in danger? How can they be proven worthy if they left thousands to die for nothing? "Listen here! I'm getting sick of you and your childish behavior. We are a team. We are here to support each other. It's our job, and now your job is to help him, so stop being so spoiled about yourself, get those darn supplies and fix him" He then ran back to fight off the drone on his own. He saw that it was now closing in towards him. He picked up his weapon and shot towards it, but it sill had no effect. The giant robot then tried to stomp Stormer to the ground, but he dodged the attack. He then tried to hold it's foot steady, use the edge of his weapon and then stab it, but it was too heavy and the giant drone kicked him away so he flew metres away from it. As Stormer was laying on the ground, he heard the sound of engines being turned on. He looked forward and saw that the drop ship was about to lift. His body was filled with anger as he realized that it was Von Ness that was trying to flee. He ran towards the ship that was soon beyond reaching, jumped into the air and landed on it's roof. He slipped backwards to reach the front of the vehicle and saw Von Ness trying to see past Stormer, that was blocking his way. "Stop the ship!" Stormer shouted. "That's an order!" "Never!" Von Ness yelled back. "You will not stop me from getting out of here". In an attempt to get Stormer off the aircraft, he leaned it down to the left. Stormer slipped down, but managed to grip himself underneath it. He saw as the giant robot was now closing in towards Thresher, in order to crush him. Stormer took his legs against the wall of the ship and then threw himself towards the robot. He landed above it and then cut off one of the tubes that were above it's shoulders. It started letting out loud noises as it tried to grab Stormer, but he managed to dodge both of it's fits and then cut off the other tube. In just one second, the giant drone finally exploded. Stormer flew into the air and landed safely on the ground with his feet. Stormer was looking down at the injured Thresher who was still unconscious. The thought of relief hit him as it struck him that he had defeated a giant drone that was attempting to crush them both, and he did it all on his own. He looked up in the sky to search for the drop ship, but he could not see it anyway. It was gone. To be continued Chapter 1 Coming soon Characters *Preston Stormer *Von Ness *Thresher *Silver (Appeared with no name) Confirmed characters *William Furno *Mark Surge *Natalie Breez *Dunkan Bulk *Jimi Stringer *Rotor *XPlode *Meltdown Trivia *This is Pokermask's first story to entirely involve another franchise besides Bionicle. *This story was inspired by the Custom BIONICLE Wiki story Quest for the Masks, written by Echo 1 and films such as The Dark Knight. *It's confirmed to have a much darker and mature tone than the original series. Reviews Category:Ongoing Stories